


Property

by MrMurr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Forced Sex, Kink, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, non consentual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMurr/pseuds/MrMurr
Summary: Moving away from home is eventful, but things take a turn for the worst after you submit an application to one of Hydra's cover firms. Desperate to leave the routine of small town life, it looks like you may have gotten yourself involved with people who aren't prepared to let you leave.This is the beginning of another story that I posted on another site, so if you think you have read it before you are probably right.  I didn't want to make the other story so graphic because the site has limited tagging and I didn't want to risk people who dislike this kind of story reading it.Only the first two chapters will be the same, after that is mostly one shots with a little bit of plot.





	1. Moving Away

"The city of Seattle was dark, gloomy, cold, and full of people you would never get to know". That was the impression everyone I knew had given me before I made the decision to move from the familiarity of my small home town. Like most, my home was full of good, smart people who never had the will to leave. Home would always be home, but I refused to let sentimentality dictate the rest of my life. Leaving was hard. Moving hundreds of miles away from your family would never be easy, but I couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement whenever the thought crossed my mind. It was the chance to do something new, to meet all of the strange and complicated people of the big city. Goodbyes were said. Everyone who came to send me off imparted their vast wisdom of the world outside your quaint little town; each suddenly an expert in city living. The send-off was bitter sweet, but stepping onto the grey-hound bus was the most liberating thing I had done. Still waving, friends and family became smaller and smaller until their figures were lost around the corner. An unexpected tang of worry flickered in my mind, but I pushed it away. As the sky grew darker, I fell asleep; knowing that when I woke, I would begin a new life and a great adventure.

X

My eyes opened, startled. It was dark out. Immediately I thought I must have slept all day, a quick look at my phone I was reassured that was not the case. Not long after I woke, the driver announced that we would be arriving at the Seattle transportation center in just over an hour. With the worried feeling gone, I began to bounce in my seat, much to the amusement of my neighbors. I didn't mind, I was happy. Things were going to plan, and I was prepared to make the best of this gloomy city.

One thing my family gotten right was the weather. It was pouring down rain once I reached the terminal. Unsure of where to go next, I checked my phone one more time. It seemed that I was a little further from my apartment than I expected. I put on my jacket, and tightened my scarf around my neck, bracing myself for the unpleasant walk home. I cursed myself for lack of planning. In the rain, the modest walk seemed to take forever. Looking at passersby, you would have hardly thought it was misting. The lack of umbrellas and real rain-gear among the natives was a surprise. Each person was walking with a purpose as if the rain didn't bother them at all. After about 20 minutes and several wrong turns, I made it to the apartment building.

"(Y/n)?" a distant voice questioned. Looking up I spotted a very soft looking women in a grey dress suit. "(Y/n)?" she repeated. "Are you the new tenant?". She gave me a sorry look, what a sight I must have been. Sopping wet, with numerous bags hoisted on my back, it wasn't surprising that she had difficulty discerning who I was.

Realizing that I had never answered her question, I spoke up. Trying to find a free hand from my luggage, I reached out my hand to greet her. "Ah, yes! I'm (y/n). I'm so sorry I'm late, I don't quite know my way around from the city yet" I laughed. "Good, good. I am Ms. Moore" she followed with a laugh of her own. "I was beginning to wonder where you were. Let's get you up to your apartment so you can get out of those wet clothes". As I followed her to the elevator all my worries disappeared. If this was the first person I met here, the rest couldn't be as distant as my family had thought. Ms. Moore continued to make small talk as she opened the door and showed me around the apartment. She kept playing up the "rustic" look of the place which we both knew was just code for old. I didn't mind, growing up in a small farming town has its perks. I had always prided myself that I had an advantage in handiwork compared to pampered city slickers. It was nothing I couldn't handle. After the papers were signed, Ms. Moore left me alone. When she left, the energy and excitement seemed to go with her. I was now faced with the reality of where I was. Cold, hungry, and wet, there was no one to join in the celebration.

The following days were filled with an assortment of news paper cutouts as I searched for a job. While I did save a good chunk of money before I left home, I had begun to realize that living in the city was much more expensive than I had first thought.

The next morning, I woke up to the persistent buzz of my cell phone. I was tempted to ignore it and crawl even deeper into bed, but I reached over and looked at the caller ID. It was a good thing I did, because it was an associate from an investment firm I had applied to earlier that week. "Hello!" I almost shouted into the phone (early morning calls never went well for me). A small scough could be heard from the other line, "Am I speaking to (y/n) (y/l/n)?" the voice questioned. "Yes, yes, that's me" I replied, desperate to get an interview. "We have looked over your resume and would like for you to come in for a preliminary interview at our local branch of _Serpent Investment_ ". I felt my heart flutter in my chest, eager to sound professional, I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm glad to hear that. Is there a time in particular you would like me to come in?", the voice responded "could you manage 2:00 this afternoon?". I paused, looking at my watch, 2:00 was in just three hours. I wondered what their reason was for wanting the interview so soon, but my dry bank account made me disregard the thought. "2:00 today? Yah, I'm avail.."—"Good" the voice snapped. "We will be expecting you, dress nicely, looks _will_ have an impact on our selection" and with a loud clack, the line was cut.

I sat for moment dazed at the oddity of the conversation and the speed at which it happened. Looking at my watch one more time, I threw myself out of bed and straight into the shower. The comment that looks would be important stuck in my head. While I wasn't funny looking, I had never drawn the attention of the boys at home. Struggling to control my dark, curly hair, I did my best to pull together a modest outfit, hoping that would be enough to prove to the interviewers at _Serpent_ I was worth the job.

X

Walking into the building I was taken back. It was absolutely beautiful. Tall and black, it was by far the tallest building I had ever seen. The inside was brightly lit and gave the impression of wealth and importance, a feeling I found inspiring and off-putting at the same time. Immediately I felt out of place. The room was swarming with beautifully busy people, all walking with a purpose. I waddled up to the counter, letting them know I had arrived. "Excuse me?" I peeped. A set of strong eyes whipped up from their work at the computer,* _this must be the voice behind the phone_ * I thought. "You are early, that's good. Wait in the lobby, an associate will be down to lead you to the interview in just a minute" the woman from behind the counter responded. Immediately after, her eyes went back to her computer and she continued her work. as soon as I sat down, a man approached me.

While he certainly looked like he belonged there, his face seemed kinder than the woman from the counter. With an easy smile on his face he introduced himself. "My name is Mr. Rumlow, I'm here to escort you upstairs". I nodded my head and followed him towards the elevator and up an impossible number of stories. Eventually the elevator stopped and we exited, following him down a long hall. "It is a good thing someone came to get me, I don't think I could have found the room on my own" I laughed, trying to break the silence. He simply smiled back at me and continued down the hall.

Taking in the view of the city, I fell behind Mr. Rumlow who disappeared into the maze of hallways. In a small state of panic, I quickened my pace up to a light jog. * _H_ _e can't have gone that far*_. Turning quickly around the next corner, I came face to face with a tall, ominous man.

Bumping into his shoulder felt like a wall, unprepared for the sudden obstacle, the impact had me falling backwards. I let out a small gasp as the man's hand shot out and around the small of my back, saving me from an embarrassing collision with the floor. I just stood there for a moment, with his arm still around my waist, unsure of what to do. I just looked at him for a moment, taking in his handsome features.

Long dark hair framed his scruffy face. A set striking blue eyes just looked at me until I regained my footing. Without a word, he released me, and turned back down the hall.

"(y/l/n)?", it was Mr. Rumlow. "There you are, I'm sorry I lost you for a moment there. The room is just down the hall here" he smiled again, gesturing in the direction the strange man went. "Oh, no. It was my fault. I was taking in the view" I reassured him. He placed his hand on my back and guided me into a small room.

He went in first and sat down at a broad desk. Color rose to my face when I read the plaque and realized that the office belonged to Mr. Rumlow. "Y-you are giving the interview!?" I said surprised. He let out a deep bellied laugh, "Yes, I didn't mean to deceive you, but I do like to get a feel for the disposition of the people I interview. As soon as they know who I am their attitude changes considerably". "I suppose I understand that" I replied meekly. "Would you please take a seat? My partner would like to join us". I turned over my shoulder and jumped, seeing the strange man from the hallway standing behind me. I hadn't even noticed him come in. Mr. Rumlow gestured towards a chair and I took my seat. He had the other man take the place next to me.

As the interview went on, I wondered what the purpose of the second man was. He hadn't spoken to you or to Mr. Rumlow. He just sat there, I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head. His look wasn't imposing, its was almost inquisitive. * _what's wrong with him? Is it me, did I do something wrong? is there something on my face?*._ I did my best to ignore the burning questions I had and continued with the interview.

It was strange how Mr. Rumlow barely even acknowledged the nameless man next to me. I dared not look over and risk making eye contact. I wasn't used to having a handsome man give my features so much attention. The thought made a second wave of color flush my cheeks.

He was not like the other people in the building. For starters his clothes were different, I thought he might be security. My mind didn't linger on the thought and before I knew it, the interview was over and I was on my way back home.

That night I felt restless. The whole day seemed like a strange dream, and while I did my best to reason with it, something seemed wrong. The job by all accounts was perfect. The space and the people were beautiful, but I couldn't shake the feeling of the dark nameless man from before. Eventually my thoughts gave way to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day to the same buzz as before. This time I made sure not to hesitate picking up the phone. As I hoped, it was the secretary from _Serpent Investment_. Before I could even get a word out, the woman said in her usual dry tone "On behalf of Mr. Rumlow, I would like to extend a job offer to you here at _Serpent_ _Investment_. Please come in to our office at 6:00 to go over the final job description and sign the contract". The call ended with the usual sharp click of the phone.

"Yes!" I shouted. Not only was I able to find a job, but a good one. I learned quickly that I had underestimated the expenses of living alone and was eager to be able to afford a dinner heartier than top-ramen.

Still in my pajamas, I danced my way out of bed, eager to start the day and prepare myself for the finalization of my application.

I busied myself for the day, taking some time to get to know the city. While most people would use the bus, I enjoyed the long walk through the different streets, learning the faces of the city.

It was nice to have the chance to take it all in. I hadn't realized how cooped up I felt until I was of the apartment. The weather was nice. The cool breeze caught me off guard, but the lack of rain was welcomed. As it became dark I stopped home one last time to gather my things before making my way to _Serpent_ _Investments_.

The entrance was just as beautiful as the first time I saw it. I casually walked over to the front desk to check-in, but Mr. Rumlow was already waiting for me. We shook hands and he greeted me with a familiar, reassuring smile. The two of us took the same trip up the building to get to his office and quickly got to work settling the contract. Aside from small talk, the room remained quiet. It was a short and pleasant meeting, I was on my way out within half an hour of my arrival.

As I left, Mr. Rumlow asked "Is there someone waiting for you at home? Can I call them to pick you up?" I shook my head. "No, it's just me, but I will be alright". "Are you sure I can't call a cab for you?" he continued. Attempting not to overstep my bounds so soon, I brushed off his offer. "It's really alright. I don't live too far and I can just take the bus if I feel the need". I thanked him for the offer, and continued out the door.

The walk was cold, but not unpleasant. It hadn't rained that day, but I was beginning to hear the soft patter of raindrops beginning to fall. I hurried my pace. While home wasn't too far away, I definitely didn't dress for the poor weather. As the rain began to fall harder and harder, I regretted not taking Mr. Rumlow's offer of a cab.

* _Too late now*_ I thought. As if called by magic a black car slowed next to me.

My initial panic was soon relieved when the window rolled down and Mr. Rumlow poked his head out. "Are you sure you don't need that ride, Ms. (y/l/n)?" he joked. I laughed with him, but fell quiet when I saw a figure shift in the seat behind him. "I could have used it a few minutes ago" I played along "but I've already made it back home" I said, gesturing to the building.

His face lost its usual charm. "Well" he began, "The reason came to find you was that there were a couple documents I failed to have you sign. Would you mind coming back to the office with me? I know it's late, but it would be much easier to get it out of the way now, don't you agree?". The usual friendliness in his voice was gone, and I could tell that it was more of an order than a request.

I tried to protest "I really do need to get back. Do you have them with you? I could drop them off in the morning?". It was apparent that my attempt to compromise aggravated him. He let out a groan and to my surprise the window rolled back up. With a roar of the engine I assumed he was preparing to leave, but as I turned my back I heard the click and slide of the side door.

A coldness gripped my hand and yanked me back. I felt my shoulder hit the side door while a gloved hand reached across my mouth to muffle a scream of shock. I did my best to push against the body that dragged me into the car, but was just pulled further inside. As the car began to move the door was shut. I felt my heart sink with fear and confusion.

I tried to identify the second man. Only from the light of a street lamp did I realize that is was the same nameless, blue eyed man from the interview. I tried to push away from him, but his grip kept me in place underneath him. Kicking, screaming, and crying I did my best to loosen his hold on me, but nothing worked.

He began to maneuver me further into the back seat. Further from the door. Pleas came pouring from my mouth; a repetition of "Stop", "what are you doing?", and "what's going on?" was all I could think to say. Nothing worked to sway the man holding me.

After a long drive we approached the _Serpent_ building, it had a completely different look in the dark. All the beauty was gone, leaving me to question what kind of mess I had gotten myself into? Once deep inside the parking garage, the car door was opened and the man dragged me out, leading me towards the elevator. I continued to resist, but it was apparent to both of us that it was doing no good. Backed into a corner of the elevator, the man's grip on my arm was becoming increasingly painful with no sign of relief. "Asset" Mr. Rumlow spoke. "There is no need to rip her arm off", the asset loosened his grip and I felt blood rush back down my arm.

We went downwards several stories into a long, grey hallway. There were two doors on one side of the hall, Mr. Rumlow went through one and the man he called the Asset dragged me through the other. Once inside he released my arm, casting me towards the far side of the room.

I immediately massaged my arm. My whole body felt numb from the rough treatment.  Asset was impossibly strong. My father had tried to teach me to defend myself, but I couldn't help but feel that whatever skill I had would do no good.

Taking a moment to survey the room, it appeared completely empty except for a metal table in the center, blocking me from the Asset. Three of the walls were clear while the fourth was taken up by a large mirror beside me. * _An interrogation chamber?*_ that didn't make any since, had I been arrested? There hadn't been any charges, no warrant.

The Asset stood at the door. It was locked. A complete redundancy, there was no way I could get past him. The silence was becoming too much for me to bear. My mind was racing with questions *S _ay something. Do something*_. Before I built up the courage to speak, I heard Mr. Rumlow voice across the intercom, "Ms. (y/l/n)…"

I felt my body tense. Even though I had begged for something to break the silence, I dreaded what he was going to say. "Ms. (y/l/n)" he repeated. "I am going to ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer truthfully. We know why you applied to _Serpent Investment_ ". My head shot up from the floor immediately, *W _hat is he talking about?_ *. "You are a poor agent, you can drop the false modesty" he continued. With a sudden burst of courage I choked out "An agent? F-for what? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I can guarantee that someone like yourself won't last long against _his_ interrogation", my eyes moved from the window to the asset. As he took a step towards me, panic began to tug on my stomach. I tried to keep my distance, but there was only so far I could go before I felt my back brush against the wall. He was on me in an instant. Grabbing my wrist, he dragged me towards the table. Pushing me into the chair, he secured one of my hands in cuffs attached to the table, leaving the other hand free.

There was a moment when he looked away. For a moment he wasn't paying attention. I wished I had the courage to move, but fear kept me in place. The moment passed and I cursed myself for staying still. He looked back at me with a slight look of surprise, then to the window, waiting on Rumlow's order. *H _ad he really expected me to try something? What could I do against him?*_. I had never felt so helpless.

"Follow procedure, soldier". That was all it took from Rumlow for the asset to begin working on his own. He turned to face me and asked, "Which faction of Shield do you represent?", his voice was grim, but calm. I tucked my head lower, unable to look at him for fear of seeming more confident than I really was.

"Answer me". His command sounded like a growl. My mind was racing *W _hat should I do? I don't know what he is asking me. Oh! Do they think I am a competitor?*_ the thought crossed my mind.

"D-do you think I work with another firm?" I managed to ask. "I r-really don't know what's going on. You must have me confused with som-" I was cut off by the sound of his fist hitting the table. I winced, closing my eyes. Rumlow's voice reappeared over the intercom, "Please, Ms. (y/l/n). My partner does have a temper. Your cover is blown, you can suffer through this interrogation or you can talk to us. Doesn't that seem like the better option to you?"

I believed him wholeheartedly that the asset would _really_ hurt me if given the order. All of a sudden my composure broke. I felt a fresh wave of tears bubble up and I couldn't help the sobs that followed. The Asset moved towards my side, I tried to distance myself, but my restraints prevented me from moving very far.

"I don't know what you want!" I cried, trying to push him back. He lifted me up out of the seat in a swift motion. Grabbing the back of my neck, he forced me face down onto the table. The chill of his hand sent shivers down my spine. "I'm going to give you some incentive. Start talking or you are going to lose some fingers". I saw a flash of silver in his right hand and watched as he maneuvered a small knife towards my bound wrist. Letting out another scream I struggled against his hold, fear and confusion were beginning to make me hysterical. "Please! Please! Stop, I really don't know anything!" I was a mess, coughing through my sobs. My heart sank as I watched the blade come down. I closed my eyes and let out a scream.

All I felt was a prick of pain in my arm, and then my vision faded into black.

I was in a state of dizziness. I could hear a mumble of voices around me, but there was nothing I could make out. I felt myself moving, but I wasn't in control of my body. I fought to open my eyes, but I was so exhausted. I wasn't sure why.

X

I woke up with a start only to find myself in my own bed. It was warm and safe, I looked around unsure of how I got there. Memories of the night before flooded into my mind, but looking down I couldn't find a single bruise. There was no sign of the trauma that I remembered so vividly. "That couldn't have been a dream" I said to myself, tears welling up again. Rubbing my wrists I made my way into the kitchen. Everything felt like it was covered in fog. It was all there, but I knew something was wrong.

After a big breakfast and a long shower, I felt my senses coming back. As the day went on I couldn't shake the feeling of the dream I had. Practicality finally gave way to the insane feelings I had and I was able to move along with my day. My weekend consisted of books and T.V. I had to prepare myself for the beginning of my new job as a secretary for _Serpent Investment_.

The weekend passed too quickly. Before I knew it I was getting dressed for my first day of work. Words cannot describe how excited I was for that first paycheck. By the time I was walking out the door, I had all but dismissed the insanity of my dreams.

The sky was still dark by the time I began my walk to the bus stop. The well-lit streets were already beginning to fill with people. It was amazing that so many people were already starting their days. I wondered how many of them were as captivated by the city as I was. I stood for a moment. Letting the moment calm my nerves.

After a short trip on the bus, I arrived down the street from _Serpent Investments_. I tried to dismiss the feeling of discomfort I felt entering the building. This early in the morning the lobby was quiet. It seemed that at least one part of the city was not quite awake yet. I made my way over to the front desk where the stoic secretary was already hard at work on her computer. Noticing the empty seat next to her, I assumed that this was the spot I was filling.

When I attempted to join her behind the counter, she raised her hand. "This is not where you will be working. You're going upstairs" her comment was followed by the usual request to take a seat.

After waiting for a few minutes I felt a flair of anxiety. I did my best to distract myself with another book. Settling into the soft cushions, I did my best to replicate the feeling of peace I found on the street. A ring of the elevator caught my attention. When I looked over I expected to be greeted by Mr. Rumlow, my eyes widened when the Asset stood in his place. I had talked myself down from the fear that dream had brought me, but looking at him brought every feeling back and more.

I sat there for a moment as he walked over to me. "Ms. (y/l/n), follow me upstairs. I will show you to your desk". It took a moment for me to comprehend what he said. His voice was not the same as the man in my dream. There was nothing about the way he is now that scared me. His posture was lazy and peaceful, like he had just gotten out of bed. The man from before was imposing, this man just seemed content.

Taking a deep breath, I followed him and entered the elevator. After a moment I looked up. My brown eyes met his for a moment before returning to the floor. His eyes were kind. I felt somewhat ashamed that I had let a dream tarnish my opinion of him.

Neither of us said a word until we reached my new desk. I wouldn't be alone. Already there was another girl typing away at her computer. Upon seeing the two of us make our way down the hall, she jumped out of her seat and rushed over to greet us. "Hello, you must be (y/n)!?" she started. "I'm Malory. We will make quite the team!" she beamed. We continued our introductions for a minute shaking hands.

"Let me help you get settled in" she said, reaching to help me with my things. "If there is _anything_ you need don't hesitate to ask". I followed her behind the desk and we began to sort through the basics of the job. The Asset, (if that's what I should call him), had dismissed himself sometime during my introduction with Malory. She was so chatty, but that was a welcome relief from the stoic nature of the building. We spent the whole morning going over procedures, by lunchtime I felt like I had a good handle on the job. When we weren't busy taking calls or scheduling appointments, Malory loved to talk about office gossip. By the end of the day not only did I feel at home in the office, but I was on the way to making my first friend. It was a relief to have someone to talk to.

X

Together we finished our work for the day and began to make our way downstairs. "Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed, realizing that I had left my phone at the desk. "I need to head back upstairs for a minute, I will see you tomorrow morning". We exchanged goodbyes and she continued downstairs.

The view from building caught my attention every time. I had never been in the office during sunset, and the vast view from the building now wore a dark silhouette of the mountains across the sound, the sky was pink and orange behind them. I stood there for a moment, forgetting my reason for coming back.

I was startled from my daydream by a familiar chill on my shoulder. It was the asset's hand. The familiar pressure brought every piece of my memory back. The touch was proof enough, but not of what I had hoped for. "Ms. (y/l/n)-" he started, I flinched from his hand and looked into his eyes with all the emotions I had from before. Taking a few steps back I clutched my bag to my chest, waiting for him to make a move. He held still, his eyes processing what had happened. He knew I remembered, and an all new fear replaced my uncertainty.

In that moment I could have sworn he grew six inches.  The lazy disposition from earlier had dissapeared in an instant and was replaced with the Asset. The corner of his lips raised into a eerie smile. "Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" he purred, taking a step towards me.

*I _really_ _wasn't dreaming… What do I do now…?*_


	3. chapter 3

All I could do was stand there and look at him.  How could something like this be real? People like him don’t exist.

I was frozen as he moved in closer with the same smile on his face.  “W-wait, please.  I still don’t know what’s going on, what did I do?” I whimpered, taking a step away from him.  He reached a hand towards me, “You are coming with me, don’t make things difficult”.  I looked at his hand and then back to him. _*You are no coward, (y/n)_ * I thought to myself in an attempt to inspire some courage.

“Don’t” he growled, but I had already made up my mind.  I turned quickly to run away from him, but sooner than I hoped his cold hand was wrapped firmly around the back of my neck.  He pressed me into the wall and squeezed hard enough to make me voice my pain.

“That was just stupid, (y/n).  We’ve been here before” he mocked.  He flipped me around to face him.  One hand laid loosely around my neck, the other moved around my body.  “Just checking to see if you have anything you might try and stick me with, Doll”. His hands lingered over my curves, I tried to retreat away from him, but there was nowhere to go.  “Spread your legs” he ordered.  I looked at him in shock, “W-what?”. He pressed his knee in-between my legs and pushed them apart. “I said spread your legs”, his hand reached low across my thighs. I squirmed as his hands moved closer to my underwear.

He laughed a little, “Oh, don’t worry about that” he cooed. He grasped my hips tightly and lifted me over his shoulders.  I yelped in surprise, “What are you doing!? Put me down!”.  He pressed his fingers into my legs then started to make his way down the hall.

He took us towards the janitorial elevator then directly into the lower parking garage.  The whole place was quiet and abandoned.

We approached a black van.  My feet never touched the ground.  He was able to maneuver me so easily into the car.  There was another man dressed in black sitting in the driver’s seat, but I couldn’t get a look at his face.  The asset placed me in the car then pushed me further in, taking the seat next to me.

I was as close to the window as I could be, I tried to get some distance between us, but he was stuck to my side.

This drive was much longer.  I had no idea where we were going, the windows were blacked out.  I suppose it didn’t matter, even if I could see outside, I wouldn’t know where we were.  There was a painful silence in the car, no one spoke.  I tried to go over everything in my head, but I still had no idea why I was here.

After hours and hours of driving we came to a final stop.  The Asset opened the door and looked around before reaching towards me.  “I’ll ask you again to come with me, I have no problem with carrying you” he said.  I wanted to save the little dignity I had left so I grabbed his hand and let him lead me out of the car towards an old grey building.

I took in the surroundings.  When he noticed my distraction, he placed a hand on the small of my back to guide me inside.

We walked through a series of hallways, I tried to remember the way out, but was soon too turned around to know where I was.  That may have been the point.  There were no markers or signs on the walls, just a long maze of white plaster and bright lights.

It felt like we had been walking forever.  Suddenly he stopped.

“What are we doi-” I started, “Quiet” he ordered.  That was enough to send me back into myself.  I kept my eyes on the floor, the last thing I wanted to do was get on his bad side.  He turned to face me, he pressed himself close and began to play with my hair.  One hand was twirling a lock while the other moved up and down my side.

His hand began to move further down my back, I felt a prick of panic. The moment ended when the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.  Once the unknown group rounded the corner, I realized it was Rumlow accompanied by two other women.   Upon seeing him I did my best to avoid his gaze.  “Ms. (y/l/n), it’s good to see you again” he smiled.  I stayed quiet, I couldn’t bring myself to say anything.

“It’s alright that you don’t want to speak to us, Ms. (y/l/n).  These ladies are here to escort you to where you will be staying” Rumlow said, gesturing to the nameless women in front of me.  _*I guess that I am under arrest.  How long am I supposed to stay here?_ *.

 Without a word, Rumlow and the Asset left.  This was the first chance I had to look at the two women in front of me.  They were both tall and beautiful, one seemed a little harsher than the other, but this was the safest I had felt in a while. 

 The softer one spoke first, “(Y/n), my name is Rene. This is Allison.  We will be looking after you here”. “Rene, I think that there has been a misunderstanding.  I don’t know why I am here” I hoped that she would answer my questions, but she just gave me a sorry look. “Just come with us, we will get you settled in”.

Rene and Allison led me into a room that looked like a doctor’s office.  “We just need to get your medical history, can I ask you a few questions?” Rene asked. It felt fairly casual as long as I didn’t think about how I got there.

She concluded with, “Are you on birth control?”. I told her no, the question wasn’t surprising, but what she said next was.  “That’s alright, we will provide you with some now”.  “Rene, I don’t need it.  Why would I need to birth control in jail?”.  That was when Allison spoke up, “(Y/n), you know this isn’t jail”. “(Y/n), this is a top secret military facility, you… we are all here as, how do I say it, relief…” Rene explained.  Allison chimed in again “Most of us are like you, we accidentally came into contact with this organization, Hydra, but they figured we could be useful. I suppose it’s good thing, if not we would probably be dead”.

It took me a moment to process what they had said.  “The one who brought you in, he made a move on you, didn’t he?” Allison asked.  “Well, yah, but I thought he must just be a creep” a said honestly. Rene added, “That’s why we need to get you on the pill as soon as we can, the boss doesn’t take kindly to children around here”.

“There has to be a way out of this!? How many of us are there? There has to be something we can do to get out of here” I pleaded.  The two of them looked at each other, “Believe me, people have tried, but the soldiers here are ruthless.  They treat us well enough, but we are expendable.  Causing a fuss will just get you killed”.

Rene gave me a pill and a cup of water, “Take this, you have to accept your situation and just keep it from getting any worse”.  I pushed the pill away, “I don’t need it. I can’t get pregnant anyway”. She looked at me with another sorry expression.  We finished with the tests and then she led me to our quarters.

“All of us civilians share one living space. All areas we have access to will be marked with a blue stripe along the wall” Rene said.  “You are only allowed outside of this room with an escort or if you are on work duty”.

After the brief tour, the three of us went to the civilian quarters where I met the few others who were there. It was strange how normal everyone was. We were all in the same situation, kidnapped under false charges and forced into, what? Prostitution?

X

The next few days went by slowly, it was a strict schedule. We all had jobs to do around the compound. I was thankful to have something to pass the time, we worked in pairs so I got the chance to befriend the other civilians.

Over those few days I never saw the Asset, I was glad for that.  The reality of our situation sunk in the first time I saw one of the civilians called away by one of the soldiers. He disappeared for a few hours, but when he returned he was beaten and sad.  All of these people seemed to have accepted their situation.  The only thing that could console us of our reality was the bond we had with each other.  Rene and Allison took care of everyone here, I don’t know what it would be like without them.

On one of my work assignments my fear was realized, I ran into the Asset.  I pretended to be caught up in my work, but he took no notice.  He grabbed onto my hips and pulled me close to him. “Don’t think I forgot about you, (y/n).  I’ve been busy since you got here, but as soon as I get back from this mission, I will personally welcome you to the compound” he purred into me neck, the feeling sent a shiver down my spine.

He gave my backside a harsh slap before continuing on his way.  I had been working with Andrew, another civilian, his expression made me feel worse than I had before.  “(Y/n), be careful with him, he is dangerous” he pleaded.  “I know, I know.  Don’t be expendable” I scoughed.  “That’s not what I mean, (y/n).  He isn’t like the others, he is worse.  They call him the Winter Soldier, he isn’t human he is something else”, he sounded crazy, but the fear in his voice was enough to convince me.

I knew that the Asset, or the Winter Soldier, was not someone I wanted to catch the attention of, but I didn’t know what to do.

I was dreading the promise of his welcome to this crazy nightmare.


End file.
